


Agape

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: A prelude to Chloe's thoughts in Manly Whatnots Episode"1x04".Backstory on Chloe's beliefs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SueBob99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/gifts).



> This is the third stand-alone fic of the Four Loves series. 
> 
> This fic has yet to be beta-ed, hence forgive me for any grammatical errors. 
> 
> For those who are interested to read the previous fics, here are the links:  
> 1\. Storge: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8822560  
> 2\. Philia: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875159
> 
> Thank you readers for your continuous support. 
> 
> Really appreciate it.

 

> _Agape_ (Ancient Greek ἀγάπη, agápē) is "love: the highest form of love, charity; the love of God for man and of man for God
> 
>  

Young Chloe Decker loved Sundays.  

 

Sunday was the only day that she gets to spend time with her family, especially her father. Unlike other kids, Chloe did not have the luxury of time with her parents. Detective John Decker was a busy man who dedicated his life in protecting the civilians of Los Angeles. Following his success in major crime gang crackdown, her father was re-posted back to Los Angeles two months ago. Her mother, on the other hand, was busy filming sitcom comedy drama in Indiana. Her hectic schedule kept her away from being physical at home with her child. Penelope hired a full-time babysitter to look after her daughter during the time of her absence.  She kept her daughter’s schedule tight during the weekdays and Saturday, sending her for acting classes and vocal training. Sunday was Chloe's only day off.

 

Every Saturday night before she goes to bed, Chloe took the trouble to pick out the best set of clothes for her weekly church visit. Her father would picked her up after his night shift, approximately around seven a.m. for the morning service. Saint Vincent Catholic Church was Chloe’s second favourite place next to her father’s police station. She loved being in the house of the Lord. Not because she was pious Catholic but rather her mother’s influence in fields of arts. She loved the songs sung by the church devotees after Father Robert’s sermons as well as mingling with children of her age in Sunday schools. She loved Sunday schools the most. Sister Mary was her favourite teacher. She was very kind to everyone in her class and reward the children handsomely with butter cookies and sometimes,  chocolate fudge whenever she manage to answer her questions or recite certain verse from the Bible.

 

However, everything changed on her nineteenth birthday when God has robbed her of her beloved father. John Decker was murdered in cold blood the night before the launch of her first movie, Hot Tub High School. She was not aware of his father’s death until two days later when her father’s colleague, Mr Osborne broke the bad news to her family. Chloe did not take the news lightly - she was in a state of shock for months after her father’s passing.

 

The grief of losing her closest family member and her greatest confidant had deeply affected her well being. Chloe entered long-term state of depression when she found out the the LAPD was not able to conclude her father’s investigation. Chloe stopped doing everything. She quit her acting career and chose to stay idle at home. She locked herself in her room and refused to see anyone.

 

Some nights, Chloe screamed and cursed at the sky, blaming God for turning a blind eye when her father needed His help the most.

 

_If God rewards good deeds and punishes evil, then why did He take away her father’s life?_

 

That was something that Chloe could not comprehend. For the longest time, her father had been a defender of justice and yet he was mercilessly gunned down like criminal.

 

What sin had his father committed to deserve such a tragic ending?

 

Whatever Bible lessons she had learned as a child was thrown out of the window at the wake of her father’s death. Belief is not good enough to protect her father from the evils of this world nor strong enough to keep her family together. God is not the powerful all know being that she thought He was. Everything she ever knew of her religion was a lie.

 

Sometimes she would drown her grief and sorrows behind pints of alcoholic drink in her parent’s basement cellar. When Penelope found out about her daughter’s alcoholic abuse, she sent the remaining bottles away, to Chloe’s demise. With no alcohol acting as her coping mechanism, Chloe felt herself fading away after months of self-neglect. Without proper food and care, she was a bag of bones when winter came.

 

Penelope was at wit’s end when she found out that her daughter has attempted suicide by overdosing prozac and paracetamol pills. Some kind samaritan had found her collapsing at the side of alley and sent her to the hospital just in time.

 

“How could you do this to me, Chloe?! After all I have done for you, ungrateful child. Don’t you ever dare do this again, young lady. Do you hear me?” warned Penelope sternly.

 

Her mother’s words had broke through Chloe’s emotional haze. She realised how much her self-destructive attitude has affected people around her, especially the ones who loved her the most. Her father would not approve of her selfish behaviour. It was then she swore to herself to stay strong for her mother and herself. Blaming God nor herself would not undo his father’s death.

She was not going to let the culprit win and destroy the family that she has left.

 

If there is anything that Chloe has gained from this bitter life chapter was her will to carry on. Her determination to continue John Decker’s legacy in protecting Los Angeles drove her to join the police force three years later.

 

xxx

 

“I don’t believe in any of this Bible stuff…. What I believe is that there is good and evil and right and wrong…But the whole fiery damnation thing, no.”

 

Lucifer looked perplexed at Chloe’s answer.

 

“So, you are not scared of me?”

 

“How can I be scared of something that I don’t believe in?”

 

Their conversation halted when Chloe spotted their suspect emerging behind a row of barrels at abandoned warehouse.

 

“Let’s continue this later.”

 

xxx.

 

Chloe’s heart stopped when she watched her partner being shot from behind. She abandoned her chase almost immediately and rushed to Lucifer’s side.

 

“Lucifer! Why did you follow me, you stubborn mule?”

 

The injured man has the audacity to smile at her. She quickly removed her jacket and balled it before pushing it against Lucifer’s shot wound. A trembling hand reached for his dark hair, caressing the tresses gently in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“Stay with me, Lucifer. You are going to be okay…”

 

A cold hand touched her tear-streak face, averted her attention from Lucifer’s wound to his face.

 

“If I can’t make it, Detective… Know that I love you...very much…”

 

Chloe shook her head viciously at her partner’s words.

 

“No..please… Lucifer…. I don’t want to lose anyone again… Please…” she begged profusely.

 

It was that moment of hopelessness, Chloe prayed.

 

Against her resolve to abandon her belief, she clasped her hands tight and silently prayed for a miracle.

 

“Dear God.Please may mercy on Lucifer and let him live. I can’t live without him.”

 

xxx

 

“Well, well… Look who's having a rough night…”

 

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears at the sight of Lucifer’s face.

 

“Lucifer!”

 

“Hey, not the shoulder Detective. Bloody hell, it hurts…”

 

“I’m sorry...”

 

Chloe buried her face at Lucifer’s nape, inhaling the familiar scent and warmth of her partner.

God has answered her prayers and kept him safe.

 

It was a miracle to say the least.

 

The doctor who has conducted Lucifer’s surgery has informed Chloe of a 50/50 chance of her partner’s survival since the bullet has hit a few of his vital organs. She was also informed of the possibility of Lucifer being in state of coma after losing a lot of blood. However, all her worries fears vanished instantly when Lucifer called out her name.

  
“I’m so glad you’re okay, Lucifer. Thank God for that.”

 

“Please, don’t bring my Dad into this. He did nothing to help me.”

 

“No, Lucifer. He kept you safe…,” Chloe retorted.

 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“Since when have you believe in God?”

 

“Since He brought you in my life.”

 

“But Detective...I am the..”

 

Lucifer’s protest was muted by Chloe’s lips.

 

_Perhaps, taking credit from Dad wasn’t such as bad thing after all..._

  


The End.

 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
